Electronic components such as graphics cards, PCI express cards, etc. (herein “card(s)”) are often provided within a card slot in a system (e.g., desktop computing system). A card is placed within the card slot and typically is moved within the card slot to mate with connectors, e.g., to attach to a circuit board. Card slots that are not in use typically have a card insert, which is a placeholder that covers the card slot.
Card retainers act to keep the card in place. The card is secured by the retainer by virtue of the retainer abutting the end of the card, e.g., distal to the end of the card that connects to the circuit board. The card retainer is designed to secure the cards within the card slots, yet permit the cards to be removed, e.g., by a reverse operation of card insertion.